


I had a few got drunk on you and now I'm wasted

by LEE_2148



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEE_2148/pseuds/LEE_2148
Summary: Louis只好吧嘴里的烟夹回手里“你要火吗？”“哦……好…”Harry点点头“谢谢你。”Louis挑挑眉毛，把打火机放回口袋里。他把烟叼回嘴里，他慢慢靠近这个陌生男子，用右手轻轻夹着烟的尾部，用自己的烟头，点燃他的烟头。火焰从两簇并成一簇。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I had a few got drunk on you and now I'm wasted

**Author's Note:**

> !HT HT HT!  
> 是跟我的宝贝鹅鹅合作写的……就是个突然脑嗨的车，望大家观赏愉快。喜欢的话请给我个小红心吧，谢谢大家！！

*  
“你是个彻头彻尾的婊子"Harry掐住他的脖子撞进他的身体里。Louis被顶的往上蹭了几公分，红色砖墙被蹭下的粉末装饰了他的衣裳,轻喘了一声然后扭动着屁股把Harry吸的更紧。  
Louis本来就要比Harry矮些，而且眼前的人看上去经常光顾健身房的样子，Louis恍惚间觉得，刚刚自己是不是被顶的双脚离地了。  
哈，那他可真是锻炼了不少啊。Louis一边这么想着，一边尽可能的接纳着身下的抽插。  
“你，真是，卖的，吗……”Harry撩一把遮住目光的刘海，随着身体的律动一字一字的说“你也，太，紧了……操…”Louis感觉他快要把对方的肩胛骨压碎，Harry的这句话无疑在两人情欲之火上浇了不少的一把油。  
他妈的。这可跟之前Louis设想的千差万别。

*  
Harry打算小小的冒个险，于是踏进了这家陌生的酒吧。  
刚从上一个酒吧里出来，Harry还是晕晕乎乎的，眼前这家店生意看起来不是那么火爆，甚至可以用冷清来形容——少的可怜的客人，旧的看起来像上个世纪的装修，就连酒保身后架子上的酒杯都摆放的参差不齐。  
但显然这里安静多了，在这儿醒醒酒也是个不错的选择。  
“先生，嘿。先生？”面前的酒保盯着Harry半天才敢说话，“您来点儿什么？”  
“啊……”Harry佯装看了看墙上摇摇欲坠的酒水单子，“柠檬水好了。”酒保看着眼前这人也不怎么清醒的样子，没再说什么。

正当Harry研究着眼前的杯子到底真的是蓝色，还是自己眼花的时候，他闻到一股特殊的气味。

酒好像一下子醒了不少。眼前的杯子愈加清晰，好像还真的是蓝色呢。

怎么形容这种味道呢？是香草味跟爽身粉味的结合吧？在仔细嗅一嗅好像还有小婴儿身上的奶味儿。Harry仔细的嗅着，向气味的源头——自己右侧刚刚坐下的这个男人看过去。  
他也看向自己，不知道这是不是错觉，这个看起来很年轻的男子朝自己勾了勾嘴角。  
Harry觉得自己嗓子里的水分在疯狂的蒸发。  
而他自己却连咽口水的力气都没有。

接着，这个男子掏出口袋里的烟跟打火机。一瞬间，他被火光照亮的半张脸让Harry差点跪下来。

*  
Louis其实也一直在打量他左边这个男的。棕色的长头发就那么懒塌塌的搭在花衬衫上，貌似还有纹身，但看不清是什么。根据经验这人肯定是在别的什么地方喝醉了。这些都不重要，重要的是这个男的一直在盯着自己。  
Louis心里某个柔软的地方塌陷下去一点点。  
他叼着烟，从烟盒里再拿出来一支递给面前这个看起来呆呆的人。“给。”  
Harry平常不怎么抽烟，最近一盒还是上个月买的，抽了没几支就被遗忘在不知道哪个角落里了。  
但他接过来这支烟。  
“火？”Louis叼着烟问他。  
“啊？”Harry走神了。  
Louis只好吧嘴里的烟夹回手里“你要火吗？”  
“哦……好…”Harry点点头“谢谢你。”  
Louis挑挑眉毛，把打火机放回口袋里。他把烟叼回嘴里，他慢慢靠近这个陌生男子，用右手轻轻夹着烟的尾部，用自己的烟头，点燃他的烟头。

火焰从两簇并成一簇。

*  
Harry不知道自己是怎么被拖出酒吧来到这个小胡同里的，他甚至忘了是对方牵着自己还是对方拖着自己。附近没什么光源，只有自己背后微弱亮着的一盏昏黄的路灯。  
倒是给这个画面抹上了一层的色情的滤镜。  
这也足够让自己看清面前男人的五官。原来他的眼睛是蓝色的。  
“先说好，给多少？”Louis一边抚摸着对方的裤裆一边说。  
“啊？…………啥？”Harry蒙了。  
“他妈的，你还要我说……”Louis顿了顿，“你不知道吗？”  
“知道什么啊……？”Harry舔舔嘴唇。  
“……我是卖的啊……”Louis无奈到。但看见对方面露难色，自己竟大发慈悲起来。“哎算了算了。”看在自己昨天还赚了一笔的份上、看在对方长相也不差的份上，“今天就算你走运了。”

Harry迷迷糊糊的答应下来。

*  
他们开始接吻。哦，原来刚刚对方递给自己的烟是这个味道，Harry把舌头就着炽热的气息探进对方温热的口腔，那支烟自己一口没抽，不知道刚才自己丢在什么地方了。  
Harry把他死死的抵在墙上，感受着他啃咬自己的锁骨。  
Harry张了张嘴，“请问，我可以知道你的名字吗？”脱口而出的瞬间，他就后悔不已，自己怎么就问了个全世界最傻逼的问题……  
“我…………”Louis湿漉漉的唇离开Harry的身体，Harry眼睛里的光一下子暗下去。是搞砸了吧？  
Louis看着眼前人的眼眸：“我的名字是Louis”，他歪歪头“s是不发音的喔。”  
Harry抬眼，Louis发现面前这人的睫毛很长，“我，我是Harry ！Harry Styles。”  
“唔……你的姓氏还蛮特殊的喔 ？”  
Louis撩起Harry的花衬衫，用食指在他若隐若现的腹肌上画圈，“那我们继续吧？”Louis再次靠近:“好奇宝宝？”  
Harry的心跳比对方给自己点烟的时候，要再快几百倍。

就像毒蛇在捕获猎物前，轻轻的吐着信子。

Harry是那只心甘情愿的猎物。

*  
在Harry进入自己的那一刻，Louis紧紧的闭着眼睛，但却看见了成片的星星。

他仿佛抓住了希望，宁静与光。

但其实他仅仅只是抓住了Harry的肩膀。

他只能抓住他的肩膀。

下一秒他睁开眼，心想着之前的扩张在Harry这玩意面前都是白费功夫。空气粘稠的像是要凝固了，又像是充满了水汽似的。他直直的看向Harry的眼底。“这样……我…我可以……吗？”对方小心的询问着。Louis被这突如其来的温柔击中，咽下口水，乖乖的点点头 。Harry吻了一下Louis的额头，把手掌垫在拥有蓝色眼眸男子的背后——他可不想伤害这么美丽的人。

Harry开始律动起来，伴随着Louis的呻吟。

在触碰到那一点的时候，Louis缩了缩身子，Harry将他抱的更近，也把他棕色的头发揉的更乱。Louis唇边的呻吟再也咽不下去了，他一边呜咽着一边还不忘把手探到Harry的衣服里，用指腹轻轻的磨着Harry的乳头。  
“F……”Harry做了个脏话的嘴型，什么声音都发不出来，于是顶到了一个前所未有的深度。  
“你就是个彻头彻尾的婊子……妈的Louis……”  
身下不断带出的液体顺着两人的大腿滑下来，不断滴落到地上，Louis睫毛上的汗水让他看起来淫荡透了。  
“操……操Harry，我快到了…”Louis手放在Harry腰间，急切的把他推向自己，他把双腿缠上他的，把头埋到他炽热的胸膛。Louis喘着粗气道“操……我要，我要射了……”  
Harry觉得他们不能就这么结束了。绝对不能。  
Louis的呻吟声逐渐变得越来越高。  
他打算耍回赖。就这一回。  
“…哦？……是吗？”Harry慢悠悠的说着，动作突然随着语气减下来。  
“对，对，求求你Harry……”Louis声调抬高了八度，用盛满泪水的眼睛看着Harry，屁股往下坠了坠，发出极具诱惑的呻吟声来，示意他操自己，没想到Harry越来越慢，最后干脆就那么卡在Louis身体里一动不动。  
“呜……我求求你了……Harry……”Louis的声音染上了哭腔。“你说你求我啊？”Harry依旧是慢腾腾的语气“求我干什么？”Louis感觉Harry在慢慢抽离自己。  
“求你，求你操我……”  
Harry又在他的穴口磨了几下，Louis觉得再这样真的要受不住了。血液从他的性器又流回全身，妈的，这可不是自己想要的……  
“你不觉得……”Harry贴向Louis的耳朵“这里太吵了吗？”他的声音像轰鸣，回荡在Louis耳边。  
“什……什么…？”  
“我想……我们换个安静点的地方继续吧。”Harry猛然间抽出来，Louis刚被开拓完的地方瞬时空荡荡的，他紧缩着自己的洞口，光是这一点就让自己差点射出来。  
“我家离这里不远，我们要不要……？”  
“费什么话快走。”  
Louis也不想表现出这么饥渴的样子，但是他装不下去了，他想要Harry的鸡巴，在自己的身体里，就现在。

*  
在走廊里两人就开始厮磨起来，Louis还差点脱掉了Harry的裤子——换成谁都会这么着急的。  
“嘿……”Harry尽量压抑自己声音中的激动：“邻居们可都在休息呢……”Harry用手指敲敲另一只手的手腕，“很晚了喔。”  
“天……不给你颁个最佳邻居奖，真是委屈死你了……”Louis一边和他接吻一边含含糊糊的说着。如果可以，他想翻个白眼。  
在Harry找钥匙，把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，Louis真的忍不住在Harry家门口就开干。  
FUCK

Harry关上门的那一刻，Louis毫不犹豫的把Harry按到墙上，开始脱掉他的外衣，他的衬衫，他的背心。  
先是两只安静的鸟，然后是一只栖息着的蝴蝶，最后是月桂叶作为完美的收尾。  
Louis虔诚的用嘴唇覆盖上每一寸对方裸露出来的肌肤，直到它们泛着水痕，并且变成性感的粉红色或者红色。灯光照在两个人身上，Harry可以清晰的看到Louis脸上的绒毛，这让他想起来早些时候吃的一颗桃子。  
正当Louis准备解开Harry的皮带的时候，Harry却扶起来Louis的下巴和他接吻。  
“我们还有很多时间。别急。”Harry语气温柔。但是Louis也能感受到那双绿色眼睛里同样燃烧的火焰。  
自己需要忍耐。自己很需要忍耐。  
他们又开始了似乎没有休止、从未休止的接吻。

他们慢慢移动脚步，像是在跳华尔兹。没有事先商量好的排练，却又像是经历了几百几千遍一样熟练。Louis就那么附在Harry身上，就像是丛林中的蛇依附着树枝。Harry甚至让Louis坐到餐桌上，让对方高于自己。  
这感觉像是在和上帝接吻。此刻的Harry这样想。  
最后把Louis轻轻放到床上的时候，Louis心里竟然出现一声叹息。其实那时候的他已经分不清那是真正的叹息还是自己心里的声音了。

“你自己脱……还是我帮你？”他听见在自己正上方的Harry这么问他。好像跟刚才在胡同里的他判若两人。

Louis有一种难以名状的溃败感，好像自己头一次有一种“栽在别人手上”的感觉。他的呼吸变得急促，他的瞳孔开始放大。他所有的感官开始被放大万倍。

只因为Harry解开了他的一颗纽扣。

当Harry开始舔舐他的腹部，Louis除了吸干周围的空气什么都做不了，他深深吸气的声音像极了呻吟。

他们任由自己双双迷失在这场性事里。

“你真的确定……不再扩张下就进来吗，Louis？”Harry还是觉得这不妥。  
“让你他妈的进来就进来，哪儿那么多废话？”  
Louis其实也是嘴硬，他当然了解自己的身体，但他只想要Harry。  
Harry刚插入一点点的时候，Louis就忍不住叫出来。这甚至比刚才还要困难。  
“亲爱的……你夹那么紧啊。”Harry擦擦Louis脸颊上的汗水“你得让我进去啊……？”  
半开玩笑的语气。  
“操，你……”Louis本来以为刚刚在胡同里自己已经适应Harry的尺寸了，但现在自己感觉像要被撑裂了，“就……先慢点、慢点好吗？……”Louis觉得自己要哭出来。  
Harry对这种性感的央求怎能说不呢？他同样的也不想伤害这天使一般的男孩。

许久之后，Louis重新攀上Harry的脖颈，把腿绕上Harry的腰，Harry又开始重新的、慢慢的开拓他。  
他扶住Louis的胯骨和小腿，好让身下人的张的更开。等到他完全埋进去的时候，Louis浓重的鼻音让Harry头昏脑胀，他看着对方的穴口吃下自己。Louis把整只手埋到Harry的卷发里，感受着他头皮的温度和他跳动的血管。他们缓慢的叹息，交换彼此的吻。

Louis忍不住了。他的眼泪一颗一颗的滴到Harry的枕头上，Harry把这些泪水吻干，又亲亲Louis的睫毛。细声细语的说着抱歉。  
妈的，我这是怎么回事……Louis想，一定是Harry的床有魔力。  
“对不起……我……”Harry一时语塞。不敢再做出任何动作来，就直直的僵在那里。  
Louis吸吸鼻子，“这又不是你的错……”他揉揉眼睛，抹掉泪水，看见Harry紧皱的眉头和他眼睛里抱歉的神色。  
脸上还残留的一点无辜的表情慢慢变成几乎可以用邪魅来形容的笑容。  
他把手慢慢从Harry的脖颈上移动到腰间，突然拍了一下Harry的屁股。  
偌大的房间响起回声来。  
“……？”Harry感觉自己的脸开始烧起来。感觉身下更是硬的发痛了。  
Louis慢慢接近Harry，在他的耳边低语道“你进来了倒是动一动啊，我说…”一边笑的极其妩媚。简直就像一朵罂粟花。  
“操……Louis……”Harry死死盯着对方，眼神越发深邃。  
他突然俯下身啃咬着Louis的嘴角，同时一下下重重的操进Louis的身体里。两个人的呻吟被Harry有节奏的动作撕扯的支离破碎。尤其是Louis的，他只要稍微大一点声，Harry就会加重他接吻的力度，直到最后Louis的嘴出了血，Harry才停下来这种几乎疯狂的举动。  
Harry脸上又出现了那种很抱歉的神色，正当他刚要张开嘴说什么的时候，Louis捧住Harry的脸，再次吻了上去。  
“没关系，做你想做的。”Louis说。  
接吻是此刻最好的语言。他们也都擅长这个。  
Harry引导Louis的腿渐渐绷直，好让自己再进去更深一点。

Louis惊奇的发现自己胯下的弯曲度刚好能贴合上Harry的。

这张床可能真的有魔力吧？Louis甚至有点感谢Harry把他带到这里。

Harry又从Louis身后抱住他，把他抵在床头。Louis差点膝盖一软倒下去，他妈的，自己从来没这么狼狈过。Louis双手扶墙，自己的喘息和呻吟频率都加快着。他感受着两具身体交融的地方，又泥泞又灼热。Louis慢慢回过头，看着Harry一下一下操干着自己。四目相对的片刻，Harry减缓动作和Louis接吻。  
Harry的前胸贴着Louis的后背，就势把手伸到Louis胸前，玩弄着他早已经硬挺的乳头。自己比Louis高出不少——即使是跪着。Harry没太用力就又顶到最深处。这让Louis的头颅一下一下的仰起。  
Louis的性器开始滴下滚烫的液体，他妈的，都没碰到它，这就要射了吗？自己要被干射了？  
“操……操……Harry。”Louis已经不能说出一句完整的话了“我要到了……妈的……”Harry吻上Louis的耳垂，“要我帮你吗？”  
“你别……我不用……”Louis咬着牙，希望自己再坚持个一秒半秒，“他妈的Harry Styles……你要是停下来我就杀了你……”  
“唔……”Harry的舌头离开Louis的耳朵“遵命咯……”  
快感从全身席卷到阴茎。  
Louis在高潮的时候张开嘴，却发不出一点声音。他忘记了呼吸。这是他从未经历过的，有点陌生的高潮。  
更要命的是身后的Harry明明知道他到了却还是没停下动作。  
Louis的后背起来一层鸡皮疙瘩，又被Harry腹部的蝴蝶亲吻着退散。  
终于Harry也一动不动，这感觉像是被闪电击中一样，他发出一声满足的长叹。

Harry趴在Louis的后背上，疲软的阴茎还嵌在Louis里面。高潮过后，它还在一下一下的抽动着。  
Harry缓了一会，轻啄着Louis的眼角，慢慢抽离出来。他刚要下床去找纸巾来给Louis清理，却被抓住了手腕。  
“我去找纸巾……给你…弄……”Harry不知道怎么表达才好。  
Louis摇摇头，手上了力道加大了点，“陪我。”  
Harry拿他没办法，Louis说什么就是什么吧。他圈起Louis，吻他的额头，把手伸到Louis身后，用床单干净的部分慢慢擦拭着。  
Louis猛然间回头，又看看Harry道：“嘿没关系，你不用这样的……”  
Harry只是亲亲Louis的鼻尖，“没事。”

*  
两人都瘫在床单里，Louis突然觉得自己被这样抱在怀里有些不好意思，有点…………害羞。  
他清清嗓子，挪挪身子。  
“……你…你哪里…不舒服吗？”  
“没有……就是…”Louis的喉咙似乎卡着东西，“我是不是该走了…？”  
对方半天没有反应。  
“你介意我在这里过夜吗……”语气小心翼翼的。  
“不介意，我当然不介意……”Harry立马说“ 其实我希望你留下来……”他看见月光把Harry的睫毛染成几乎透明的颜色。  
这让Louis想去吻他。  
但他只是钻回了Harry的怀抱里。红着脸。  
算了，反正还有的是时间呢。他慢慢闭上眼睛。  
“晚安，Louis。”  
“晚安，Harry。” Louis笑笑，“希望我们明天早上再来一炮。”  
“我们可以天天都来。”


End file.
